


Home

by Banshee1013



Series: Suptober 2019 Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Big Happy Family, POV Sam Winchester, Returning Home, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Ficlet to accompany Suptober art.Day 30: Kansas.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Art can be found   
[here.](https://banshee1013.tumblr.com/post/188738381542/suptober-day-30-kansas)

The bright sound of Dean's laughter roused Sam from his slumber, and he blinked out the passenger window of the Impala at the rapidly passing scenery. 

Must have dozed off, he thought, surprised Dean didn't prank him while he was out. 

Slowly, so as to not attract his attention, Sam glances to his left to see what had caused his brother's outburst.

The late afternoon sun shining through the driver's side window cast a copper glow onto his sandy brown hair, glinted off the green eyes and set them aglow. Fingers tapped a merry tune on the steering wheel, in time with the song playing on the radio, and a rare smile stretched across his lips.

Cas had leaned forward from the backseat and was speaking softly into Dean's ear, his hand sitting easy on Dean's shoulder. The angel's dark brown hair was framed by the light streaming through the window and encircled his head like a halo. Sam couldn't make out what Cas was saying to his brother, but whatever it was, Dean found it absolutely hilarious, and another bout of laughter erupted from him. Cas' blue eyes crinkled in shared merriment with his best friend, a mirrored grin on his face.

Sam couldn't help but smile along with them. 

Cas gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze before settling back into his seat, turning his gaze to the window. The earlier grin had softened into something akin to contentment as he watched the world speed by outside the window, blue eyes bright.

Then, an unusual sound from the other side of the back seat, directly behind him. He recognized the sound but couldn't quite place it. Looking out his window into the side-view mirror, he saw Jack playing with Sam's old fidget spinner - in exactly the same fashion Sam himself had originally played with it, holding the middle hub stationary with one hand while batting the spinner blades with the other. A look of such fierce concentration on his face as he did so and only a conscious force of will kept Sam from laughing out loud, imagining he must have looked very similar when he first started playing with it, sitting in the truck with Charlie while they staked out the bus stop.

Charlie had finally shown him how to play with it correctly. He made a mental note to pass that knowledge on to Jack when they got back. 

"Oh, hello Sam," Cas' deep voice resonated from the back seat.

Dean turned to glance at Sam quickly before turning his attention back to the road. "Heya, Sammy, have a nice nap?"

Damn. Guess he wasn't as sly as he thought he was.

"Yeah, it was fine." Sam glanced out the front window, trying to gauge their location. "Where are we?"

"Just coming up on Lebanon… hey, see?" Dean pointed out the window at the sign rapidly coming into view on the side of the road. Sam read it as it approached, then flew by.

"Entering LEBANON  
GEOGRAPHICAL  
CENTER of the US"

Dean turned to grin at him again. "Almost home."

Sam matched his brother's grin before shifting his gaze to Cas in the back seat. Just over Cas' shoulder, Sam could just make out the initials he and his brother had carved there so many years ago. 

Cas nodded and smiled at him, then returned to gazing contentedly out the side window.

Sam then turned to Jack, oblivious to everything around him as he continued to bat the blades of the spinner and observe their motion.

Sam turned back to the front and the view through the windshield.

He wasn't going to say anything to him - but Dean was wrong.

Everything Sam cared about, everything he needed, was already here.

He wasn't "almost home".

He already was.


End file.
